It's really not that complicated
by Millawho
Summary: AU coffee. "Un beau jour, Hajime, étudiant et serveur à mi-temps dans un café, sera intrigué par son nouveau client aux cheveux blanc, Nagito." [KomaHina]
1. Prologue

Chiaki et Hajime sont tout 2 des étudiants qui travaillent dans un café pour se faire un peu d'argent. Un client, aux cheveux blanc, et du nom de Nagito, va prendre l'habitude de passer dans ce café tous les soirs après les cours, à la même heure. Hinata va alors commencer à être intrigué par l'homme au teint pâle. Son amie, Nanami, va avoir le droit aux multiples complaintes d'Hajime n'arrivant pas à aborder le jeune garçon, elle va alors l'aider.


	2. Chai Latte

Yo ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que voici une nouvelle fan-fiction après 2 ans sous silence radio. Elle se fera évidemment sur plusieurs chapitres, je ne sais pas encore du tout combien mais j'espère le plus longtemps possible, et en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ~

Disclamer : Danganronpa ne m'appartient pas, évidemment. 

Hajime sortit de sa longue journée de cours, soupirant. Le crépuscule commençait à se montrer dans la ville de Tokyo, une brise d'air frais du mois d'octobre soufflant sur le visage du jeune garçon. Voilà maintenant 2 ans qu'il était en études de droit. Ses études étaient compliqué, mais surtout chers, alors pour pouvoir se permettre d'aller dans une école prestigieuse, il venait travailler au café du coin en tant que serveur, de 17 heures 30 jusqu'à 22 heures. Ce n'était pas facile pour tous les jours, géré des études et un travail n'était pas simple. Hajime sortit ses écouteurs de sa poche de manteau, prit son téléphone et marcha pour prendre le tramway afin de s'y rendre. Durant le trajet, Hajime peinait à rester éveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. 17 heures 14. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns arriva sur les lieux de son travail quelques minutes plus tard, et entra dans le café.  
''Hello tout le monde !'', lança t-il, joyeusement. Ses collègues étaient une dizaine en tout. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, mais ils étaient tous de bonnes connaissances, à une exception prête, Chiaki Nanami, une jeune fille aux cheveux et yeux roses, du même âge qu'Hajime. L'étudiant la connaissait maintenant depuis 1 an, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce café, et s'étaient assez rapidement liés d'amitiés avec notamment leur centre d'intérêt commun : le jeu vidéo.  
Hajime partit se changer afin d'opter pour une tenue de serveur, et rejoignis Chiaki.

''Bonjour, Hajime.'' dit-elle, d'une voix douce, un sourire en coin. Chiaki avait la particularité de toujours parler doucement, sa personnalité était délicate, et était toujours bienveillante auprès d'Hajime, et cela, le concerné l'avait remarqué.

''Salut, Chiaki, comment était ta journée ?'' les deux acolytes avaient pris pour habitude de raconter leurs journées, ils ne se disaient pas spécialement grand chose, mais si l'autre avait un problème, les 2 serveurs savaient qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre.

''Pas grand chose de spécial,'' elle marqua une pause, les sourcils froncés, l'air de réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, elle s'exclama avec un grand sourire. ''Ah ! Si ! Gala Omega 2 va bientôt sortir !'' dans ses yeux rose pâle on pouvait voir des étoiles s'allumer, scintillantes. Hajime esquissa un sourire en coin. Chiaki était de nature très calme, voir somnolente, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu vidéo, elle est pleine de vie.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant les quelques prochaines minutes et se mirent au boulot. Alors, les bruits des verres et des tasses de café s'entrechoquant, les bavardages et les rires des clients qui volaient en éclats, les bruits de clavier d'ordinateur, se firent attendre.. Après tout , c'était le lieu parfait pour les étudiants pour venir travailler avec leur ordinateur portable, le café en regorgeait. Le café avait une ambiance chaleureuse, mais aussi répétitif. Hinata regarda sa montre 18h17. Il lâcha un soupir, et se demanda combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 7 heures dans une nuit...

Soudain, alors qu'il divaguait dans ses pensées, un individu avait pris place sur un tabouret au bord du comptoir.  
''B-bonjour...'' la voix d'Hajime bégaya légèrement, tant cet homme l'avait subjugué. Il avait un teint pâle, avec des traits fins, des yeux fatigués, mais pétillant de vie, remplie d'espoir une chemise blanche, avec 2 boutons détachés, couverte d'une veste marron. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler.

Il ne comprenait pas, c'était un client comme un autre, des personnes dans ce café, il en voyait des centaines par jour. Il se sentit ridicule, l'étudiant pris alors une inspiration, et éclaircit sa gorge. ''Bienvenue au Hopes and dreamspair'' il déglutit. ''Que puis-je vous servir?'' il tripota son tablier vert.  
Pour l'instant, peu importait ô combien cette scène sonnait cliché aux yeux d'Hajime, il était absorbé par l'homme aux cheveux blanc cassé. Hinata avait beau avoir 20 ans, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions par rapport à son orientation sexuelle. Il n'avait aucune expérience en relation amoureuse, jamais il était sorti avec quelqu'un, n'a jamais cru au grand amour, aux âmes sœur, et encore moins aux coups de foudre. C'était un nouveau sentiment qui enveloppait son pauvre cœur, qui n'arrêtait pas de battre la chamade.

Ce dernier releva les yeux de son portable qu'il regardait jusqu'à alors.  
''Je prendrai un chai latte, s'il vous plaît,'' demanda t-il, calmement et posa une sacoche sur le comptoir.  
Hajime entendit pour la première fois sa voix, et c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle était vraiment douce et apaisante.  
''Très bon choix, c'est parti pour un chai latte alors,'' il partit alors faire ce latte aux arômes d'origines indiennes.

Quelques instants plus tard, une tasse chaude se retrouva à côté du jeune homme qui attirait tant l'attention de l'étudiant. Le charmant client avait sorti et ouvert un ordinateur portable entre temps, il semblait très concentré.

 _''Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le vois bien étudiant en médecine,''_ songea Hajime.

Il fallut quelques secondes au client pour réagir tant il était absorbé par son travail, enfin, c'est ce qu'il supposait. ''Merci...'' il plissa légèrement les yeux, comme s'il fixait quelque chose, mais Hajime ne savait pas quoi. ''Hinata.'' il finit sa quelques secondes plus tard en abordant un léger sourire. Hinata afficha alors une mine surprise à l'entente de son nom, et se rappela qu'il avait son nom de marquer sur un badge fixé à son tablier.  
''Avec plaisir,'' Hinata regardait l'homme aux yeux vert d'eau déguster son chai latte.

''Si je ne vous importune pas avec ma question, c'est votre première fois ici ?'' Hajime se surprit alors avoir posé cette question sans appréhension, il ne connaissait même pas son nom, et regretta presque dans la seconde à venir cette question, qu'allait-il penser de lui ? Et si...  
''Oui, le jeune garçon interrompu les pensées d'Hajime. Le nom de votre café m'a intrigué, il répondit toujours avec son sourire chaleureux.  
\- Haha, c'est vrai qu'il est peu commun, Hajime se sentit soulager, et répondit avec un petit rire. Content qu'il vous ai intrigué, poursuivit-il.  
\- Je vois que le service est de qualité et l'ambiance amicale, donc je ne suis pas déçu, confessa t-il.  
\- Pourquoi vous a t-il intrigué ? Questionna t-il. _Je ne devrais peut-être pas autant lui poser de questions, ça va paraître louche..._  
\- J'aime beaucoup l'espoir, je pense que c'est ce qui soutient ce monde, ce qui le porte, nous avons tous besoin d'espoir pour continuer dans la vie ! S'exclama t-il. Il prit une pause. Et s'il vous plaît, tutoyez-moi, je ne vaux pas la peine d'être vouvoyé, affirma t-il.  
\- Mais je ne connais même pas votre nom...  
\- Komaeda. Komaeda Nagito. Enchanté ! Déclara t-il, avec un grand sourire.''

 _Komaeda Nagito... Komaeda... Nagito... Quel joli nom._

Hajime se ressaisit, et se présenta alors à son tour. _''_ Hinata Hajime. Enchanté, Komaeda,'' il dit ces derniers mots avec son plus beau sourire et sa plus belle voix. Pour lui, les premières impressions étaient toujours les plus importantes. 


End file.
